1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to retroreflector targets which may be used in coordinate metrology for example.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There is a type of instrument that measures the coordinates of a point by sending a laser beam to a retroreflector target that is in contact with the point. The instrument determines the coordinates of the point by measuring the distance and the two angles to the retroreflector target. A popular type of retroreflector target comprises a cube-corner retroreflector embedded in a metal sphere, with the apex of the cube corner placed at the center of the sphere. This type of retroreflector target is commonly called a spherically mounted retroreflector (SMR). Cube-corner retroreflectors are formed of three mutually perpendicular faces. These faces may be constructed of three perpendicular mirrors (an open cube corner) or of three perpendicular surfaces of a glass prism (a solid cube corner).